


Stress Relief

by amber2483



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber2483/pseuds/amber2483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lieutenant?”</p><p>“Yeah, Crane? What is -- Oh <i>God</i>...”</p><p>“Funny thing, I was looking in your walk in closet to find those old maps and came across this device. It's odd, isn't it? Pray tell, Lieutenant, what is this device for?”</p><p>Abbie squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. This was not happening. This was not happening. This was <i>not</i> happening. The low buzz of the object, however, seemed to indicate otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

“Lieutenant?”

“Yeah, Crane? What is -- Oh _God_...”

“Funny thing, I was looking in your walk in closet to find those old maps and came across this device. It's odd, isn't it? Pray tell, Lieutenant, what is this device for?”

Abbie squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. This was not happening. This was not happening. This was _not_ happening. The low buzz of the object, however, seemed to indicate otherwise. 

“By God!” Ichabod gasped, staring at the object in his hand with a mixture of horror and fascination. “It's making an odd sound. It sounds angry! Is it...is it a weapon of some sort?” 

_If the apocalypse were indeed to happen, please happen now._ Abbie thought, her face burning with embarrassment. Let the headless horseman barge through her apartment now. Hell, he could bring his family. She didn't care. She just needed... to not have _this_ moment happen.

“It...” she took a deep breath and tried to paste on a nonchalant smile on her face. “It's a stress reliever.” She held out her hand. “Now hand it here.”

“Stress reliever.” Ichabod said slowly, as if he were testing the word out on his tongue. “How completely fascinating, Do tell me, how does a device such as this work?”

She looked up at the ceiling, as if doing so would ease away the humiliation and grant her some patience instead. “Look Crane, we don't have time. There are leads that we need to follow --” 

“Come, Miss Mills. I find myself intrigued by this... tell me,” Ichabod insisted.

“What? _No_.”

“Why not?”

Her skin flared up again, “Because – no, okay? Not going to happen. Now hand it here.” She held out her palm again and wiggled her fingers. “Look, why don't we take learning about modern items one at a time, okay? Today we can --” She cast a furtive glance around her, “learn about the microwave. We'll learn about the --the _stress reliever_ later. Now, the first microwave oven was invented in 1945 by a guy named Percy --”

“Lieutenant.”

“--Very interesting story actually. I did a whole report on it in high school and managed to get a B --”

“Lieutenant.”

“It wasn't available commercially until --”

“ **Ms. Mills** ”

“Yes?” Abbie blinked when she found herself pressed against the arm of the couch. When did he get so close?

“I have to admit that don't particularly care for this story.” Ichabod said quietly. “This object, however,” he glanced at the item in question resting in his palms. “I find extremely fascinating. Now,” he leaned in and Abbie closed her eyes against the feel of his fingers against hers as he pressed it in her palm; her stomach fluttered at his voice, warm and smooth, next to her ear. “tell me.”

Abbie's mouth grew dry at the soft commanding tone in his voice; regardless of what century he was in, Ichabod Crane was a military man through and through.

“It --” She cleared her throat again. “It's called a vibrator. Like I said earlier, women use it to relieve stress. Or, you know, whatever.” 

Abbie didn't have to be looking at his face to know that he was more interested now than ever. 

“Go on,” Ichabod prodded.

“Kind of funny ac-actually,” Did she just stutter? She steeled herself and tried again, “It was something invented a long time ago. Eighteen hundreds actually. I don't know exact names or dates or anything, but if your interested in details we can go on wiki --”

“Ms. Mills.”

“ – or the library?” She added on weakly. 

“So what you're saying is that this device was invented centuries ago to... to bring pleasure to women?”

“No. I mean... it was invented because it was thought to cure women of their problems...” She wrinkled her nose at that.

“And now?”

“Now,” Abbie sighed, finally relenting to just tell him what he wanted to know so she could go do something – anything – else. “Now, yeah, I guess you can say it's strictly a pleasure thing.”

He raised his brows at this, “And women use this on themselves?”

“Sure.” She nodded. “I mean, I guess you could use it with someone else. I'm sure people do, but for the most part... it's used to... you know.” She huffed a laugh at his expression. “Oh come on, Crane. You 're a guy. You've had to have some experience with masturbation.”

She bit back a smile at the flush on his cheeks. Good. He could squirm, too. “To make a long story short: It's like masturbation, with a little help.” She sighed wistfully, “It's like having the other person there without the emotional attachment that comes with sex.”

“Oh,” Ichabod nodded shortly. “I see.”

“Good. Are we done here?” Abbie asked as she pushed herself away from the couch and moved to walk by Ichabod. “'Cause I'd like to be.”

She froze when she felt his hand on her arm. Abbie looked up to find Ichabod staring down at her, his lips slightly parted, face flushed. “Show me.”

Abbie reeled back and a nervous giggle escaped her lips, “Excuse me?”

“I must admit you've got my curiosity piqued...”

“Well curiosity be damned.” Abbie snapped. “There's a thing called porn. It's on the internet. Look it up if you're so damn curious.”

“Come now, Ms. Mills.” Ichabod raised his eyebrows. “You mean to tell me that you couldn't use that device right now? That with everything you're dealing with,” he waved his hand. “all this stress – that this wouldn't help in the slightest?”

Abbie opened her mouth and promptly shut it. “I'm not talking about this with you.”

“Think of how nice it would be --”

“Crane--”

“I'm just curious. You can pretend I'm not there --”

“Crane --”

“If this releases stress as you say it does, then I for one think you should have a good go at it --”

“Fine.”

“Why would you not want to use it? We've got a bloody apocalypse to worry about – wait, what?”

Abbie steeled her shoulders and pinned him with a bored look. “I said fine. You want to see how it works? Follow me.”

\---

 

“Just... stand over... somewhere.” Abbie said with a wave of her hand, shrugging out of her jacket and throwing it on the chair next to her bed. She tossed the vibrator onto the bed and rolled her shoulders

How the hell did she find herself in this situation? She knew the answer dammit. Only Crane could do things like this. He riled her up, made her feel like everything was a challenge, and damn her pride for not letting her lay down for once.

She toed off her shoes and reached the buttons on her shirt. Was she wearing a cute bra and panties set today? Shit, she hoped so.

She paused in her task, raising an eyebrow at Ichabod. “You look a little red there, Crane. You sure you don't want just look it up?” 

“No.” His voice was hoarse as he watched her fingers as they deftly plucked at the buttons on her shirt. “No.” He said more confidently. 

Abbie felt the cool air hit her shoulders as her shirt slid down. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she bit back a smile as Ichabod watched the shirt fall to the ground.

“Hey?”

Ichabod's eyes snapped up and met hers; they were bright but panicked. Abbie surveyed him with a tilt of her head,“You okay?”

“Please, by all means.” He spread his hands, “Proceed, Lieutenant.”

Clad in only her bra and jeans, Abbie walked up to him and she watched as Ichabod's adams apple bob as he swallowed hard. She grabbed his hands, focusing on his fingers. She loved his fingers; loved his hands. If she were honest with herself, she'd be able to admit that there were times when she thought about them touching her in ways other than helping her across ponds; the way they could probably skillfully navigate her body like it was a map.

She took his hands and pressed them to the button of her jeans. “Don't worry, Crane.” She said reassuringly, wanting to calm the panic in his eyes. “we're not going to do _that._ But if you insist on... this... happening, well you need to have some part in it.”

“What... what do I--?”

She placed her hands – so dwarfed compared to his – and helped him work the button. “See? Not so hard, right?”

She moved back and slowly slid her jeans over her hips. She could feel the blush heat her cheeks but kept her eyes focused on his face; watched as Ichabod's eyes slowly followed to path of her jeans to the floor.

“Crane?”

His eyes snapped up to hers and Abbie bit her bottom lip, stifling a laugh. “I'm right here.”

Yes. Yes she was. She was there, clad in nothing but her panties and bra and wow, if she really thought about it... it was awkward. The reward was there though. The reward of seeing him standing there, blue eyes dark, lips parted and on the verge of being completely undone at the sight of her in her underwear alone.

 

She glanced at the bed and looked back at Ichabod. “Do you still --”

“Yes.”

Well that was quick.

Abbie knelt on the bed and grabbed the vibrator, testing the weight of it in her hand. It had been awhile since she'd used this. A long, long while.

Her fingers slid down the shaft before they rested on the bottom “So, this has speeds. And as you saw earlier, it turns on like this.” The vibrator gave a low hum as it came to life. “The speeds are there for convenience. You know, depending on the type of mood you're in. Some people want to take their time – draw it out. That would probably be the low setting. Crane, you still with me?” She took the brief nod of his head as confirmation and continued, “the other settings are self explanatory. If you want it fast... you've had a hard day? Probably want the other settings.”

“And you?”

His voice was scratchy, as if he'd swallowed down tons of questions, words, sounds and Abbie smiled at that. “For me? It depends actually.” Her forefingers hooked onto the waist of her panties and she watched his eyes follow as they lowered inch by inch. “Some days I just like to take it slow and enjoy every single feeling; other days though... you know, those days that are really bad? Well let's just say I've used every single setting.”

“And what of foreplay, Miss Mills?”

Abbie raised a questioning eyebrow.

“How... that is, how is it that you go about this..” he waved his hands lamely, “without engaging in some sort of foreplay?”

“Crane,” She laughed. “This is _everything_. Rolled into one.”

That did it, she could see. Ichabod Crane always looking for for answers and logic in everything. While she couldn't keep up pace with him in anything history, she could show him this.

She sat back on the bed, pillows propped behind her. Vibrator in hand she ran in across her palm, eyes fluttering closed before lowering it between her legs.

Her body stiffened at the contact. It had been awhile – a long while – since she'd allowed herself this. Pushing off the apocalypse seemed to do that. She opened her eyes to watch Crane, to see his reaction to this. He'd moved closer, it seemed. Pupils dilated, face intent to watch every single thing as though he were memorizing it. For science, she was sure.

Squaring her shoulders, Abbie went back to the task at hand but she couldn't concentrate. His eyes watching her, though entirely erotic, made her too self aware. Pushing herself up, she sighed in frustration. “Look Crane... I can't... I can't do this.”

His eyes snapped from her hands between her legs to her face. “Why not?”  
“It's hard to concentrate with you...” She waved her hands lamely. “You know..”

Abbie watched as he shrugged out of his jacket and set it aside. He moved swiftly, and Abbie blinked as his fingers rested on hers.

“What are you -- “

His fingers brushed hers as he took the vibrator from her hands. He placed his free hand on her hip, slightly pushing her hips back down.“Just relax, Ms. Mills, and tell me what to do.”

Abbie opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow and tsk'd. “I'm never one to do anything based on assumptions. I find that facts are just so much more... grounded. But since you're not up to the task of relaying any confirmations, I'll just have to explore; deduce my own findings, if you will.” He licked his lips, “With that said, I can tell with the way that you bit your lip that this device seemed to affect you positively when it touched you _here_.”

Her back arched against the feel of the vibrator rubbing against her clit. 

“So, is that an affirmative, Ms. Mills?” 

“Y-yes.” Abbie said hoarsely.

Her hips moved on their own accord, seeking to keep pace with the vibrator. It was too much, but God, she needed more. She let out a strangled groan and Ichabod stopped at once, his eyes widened with alarm.

“What? Did I hurt you?” 

Abbie slapped her hands over her eyes, frustration welling inside of her. Her body felt heated, flushed, but not from embarrassment; not anymore. Hell, she was laid out on her bed, legs spread and a man –albeit he was older than she was used to, but damn, he was still a fine speciman – wanting to see how she got off. The time for being embarrassed had flown out the window.

“No, I .. you're doing great.” She took in a shaky breath and smiled reassuringly, “a really really good job. I just – I need...”

“Ah,” Ichabod said and Abbie swore his eyes got darker. “Say no more, Lieutenant.”

She gasped when Ichabod's hand moved from the grip on her waist, as it slowly swept lower, until it trailed over the tops of her thigh; her thighs shook as he trailed his long fingers, so light and deft, to the inside of her thigh. He nudged them wider and Abbie slapped her hands over her eyes again, suddenly aware that she was exposed to him. Completely.

Wordlessly Ichabod moved the vibrator towards her clit again and Abbie stopped herself from clenching her thighs shut out of instinct. He gave an encouraging squeeze with his free hand, and put the vibrator back to her clit again. 

“Does this suit you, Miss Mills?” Ichabod asked quietly.

“Y-yes. God, yes.” Abbie murmured. She sucked in a breath when he applied pressure, working it a little harder, a little faster. 

Still. She needed more. What she didn't know. Something –

Trust Ichabod to take the initiative and push a little further like he usually did. She groaned in appreciation, fingers gripping the sheets when he slid it lower and slowly pushed it in. He set a rhythm and her hips moved to match it. She held out her hand, beckoning him to come closer. She wanted to grab him, to feel him against her, to pull him closer and make him feel everything she was feeling.

She felt Ichabod shift his weight against her; felt him – all of him now – pressed against her hip.

 

The coil in the pit of her belly swirled and taunted as her fingers gripped his hand, urging him further – harder. He kept the pace with her, cock thrusting against her hip intent to chase the release with her.

Finally she felt the coil tighten so hard that she was gasping for breath; her nails gripped him now as her hips rose off to bed; the tightly spun coil unraveled utterly and completely; her body fit to burst, her toes curled and his name on her tongue. Ichabod's grip didn't let up as he continued to move against her.

“I can't – it's too good.” Ichabod said with a groan, grinding against her harder, his pace more frantic. “Abbie --” 

Abbie watched in awe as he shuddered against her. She watched every single detail, drinking it in and committing it to memory. It was a beautiful thing, seeing Ichabod Crane come undone.

“That...” Abbie swallowed. “That had to be easily one of the most erotic things ever.” She huffed out a laugh. “Well aside from handcuffs, that is.”

She watched as Ichabod lifted his head from the pillow next to her, his cheeks still flushed but eyes bright with curiosity. “Handcuffs, you say? Please, tell me more. It sounds _interesting._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this early on in the series due to some prompts that were thrown my way when I voiced some frustration at the lack of smut in the fandom on tumblr. The Ichabbie fandom has amazing talent and definitely put this story to shame, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
